There exists a wide variety of air-conditioners utilized at premises and inside transportation means. The proposed air-conditioning system however substantially differs from known prior art devices in several aspects indicated further below.
There is known a publication 2006-01-0165 “Electric Air Conditioning for Class 8 Tractors” by Bapiraju Surampudi et al (Southwest Research institute), Heather McKee (U.S. Army RDECOM TARDEC National Automotive Center), Anthony S. Carstensen (Masterflux), and James C. Lawrence (Applied Electronics Corporation). The publication covers the design, integration, and testing of an electric air-conditioning system for Class 8 Tractor for day cab cooling. The system incorporates many additional units that complicates its design and makes it expensive for a regular consumer.
There is known U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,678. It teaches a “direct current mini air conditioning system” “provided for a parked truck/boat to cool the sleeping cabin. The cabin air conditioner having a cooling unit comprising a cooling chamber with at least one insulated wall having on opposite sides there of a heat sink and a cooling block having there between thermoelectric chip(s) or a high efficient D.C. compressor or cold storage phase change material. The air conditioning unit also comprises an air intake conduit, a cool air conduit, an exhaust conduit and means of supplying power to the cooling unit. A method for cooling the sleeping cabin through the use of the air conditioning unit disclosed in the invention is also provided.” The described system, mounted in the trunk, requires major reconstruction of the vehicle to accommodate the system, and hence is expensive and cost inefficient. The cooling capacity of thermoelectric unit is insufficient, and cannot effectively cool the vehicle's interior.
There is known U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,454 that describes a “method and auxiliary system for operating a comfort subsystem for a vehicle” as follows: “According to one form of the invention, an auxiliary system is provided for supplying air conditioning to the cabin of a truck. The system includes an air conditioning compressor having a jackshaft mounted on a hub of the compressor. The system further includes an electric motor connected to the jackshaft by a belt for the motor, wherein the electric motor has a drive shaft and a pulley rigidly secured thereon, i.e., with no clutch and with no provision for slippage of the pulley relative to the drive shaft. The jackshaft has a pulley thereon for the electric motor drive. An end of the jackshaft that is not proximate to the compressor is rotatably held by a bearing and a bearing bracket in order to increase capability of the jackshaft to withstand side loading.” The aforementioned system includes a lot of additional heavy components that makes it complicated, expensive, and difficult for manufacturing.
There is known U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,626 that discloses an “air-conditioning system for a vehicle, in particular an industrial vehicle, and vehicle equipped with said system”, wherein “said system comprising: a main internal combustion engine (1); an alternating current electric machine (7) suitable to function as a motor and/or generator; a refrigeration circuit (2) comprising a compressor (3), suitable to be driven by said main engine or by said electric machine; a source (8) of electric power suitable to supply said electric machine; three clutches (10, 11, 12) suitable for independently connecting/disconnecting said main engine to said compressor, to said electric machine or said compressor to said electric machine. Vehicle equipped with said system.” The aforesaid system is very complicated and expensive, has three extra clutches and an additional electric machine to drive the AC compressor, requires an electric motor minimum 10 Hp to operate the main AC compressor and an external generator to power the electric machine. Usually, a regular motor vehicle will not have enough space to install this system under the hood.
Known air-conditioning systems typically used in relatively small cars need a power of about 3.5-4.0 kW to compensate heat caused by the engine and transmission, appeared during operation thereof (i.e. in an engine operation mode); sun radiation heating the car's body; passengers' bodies; and an insufficient heat insulation. As opposed to the engine operation mode (when some energy is lost through the car body's panel), during a parked mode (when the car is parked), the engine and transmission heat does not need to be compensated by the air-conditioning system, which allows consuming about ¼ of the power used in the engine operation mode.